Meeting Old Friends
by MPFanfiction
Summary: Bloom and the Winx except layla used to know each other. bloom and the winx lived on earth till 16 and then the winx left to alfea leaving a simple letter for bloom. 1 year later bloom attends alfea and a lot has over the year after the winx left. bloom suffered a lot and found out new things. What happens when bloom has to work with the winx again and meets them at alfea again?
1. Chapter 1

Meeting Old Friends

Chapter 1

Blooms POV

I am at Alfea right now. I found out about my powers and with the help of Daphne my sister I got to alfea and she has been training me with my magic. I know I am the most powerful fairy, the fairy of the dragon flame. I am near the gate and I saw Ms. Griselda coming towards me and yes, I know all the teachers Daphne told me. "Excuse me Ms. Can I talk to Ms. Faragonda" I asked? "Follow me" she said and she took me to MS. Faraganda's office. I went in her office and she told me to sit on the office and I sat down. "Hi Ms. Faragonda I am bloom, I used to live on earth but one day I found out about my powers, then my sister. My sister helped me find out what fairy I am since she already knew she guided me, then she trained me a little so that I could come here. She couldn't open up a portal because she is technically a nymph. I was hoping to enroll here and I know I can catch up" I said and asked her. "who is your sister bloom? And What fairy are u of?" she asked. "well if I tell u my sisters name then u probably know what power I have and where I actually come from in the magic dimension and where I was born, so I will just answer the first question my sister is Daphne, princess of spark my older sister and the guardian of the dragon's flame" I replied. She gasped "you are the fairy of the dragon flame and u can enroll at alfea and I will help u catch up" she said shocked. "right and can you please not tell anyone about my power because it will probably be discovered, but can u just say I am the fair of fire" I asked. "yes of course I understand why u want to do that, but all the teachers will know about your true power" she said. "fine with me, so where will I be staying?'' I asked. "you will stay with the Winx club" I gasped. "you mean as in Flora, Stella, Musa, an Tecna" I asked. "including Layla" she added. "who's that" I asked. "The leader of the Winx club" she said. I gasped and looked shock. "Ok. Can I start my classes today?" I asked. "yes you can here is your schedule I will escort u to palladiums class" she said. "all right" I replied.

No POV

Bloom followed behind Faragonda to Palladium's class. They went into the class and bloom's head was down so no one could recognize her. Everyone looked at them when they entered the class. "Everyone this is your new student, she will be staying with the winx in their dorm, but there are reasons she is staying with them 1. She will be their new leader, and this is not up for discussions winx 2. She will be their leader because she was the one who created this club any guess who she is winx. Except for u Layla u don't know her" Faragonda asked. "Bloom" Flora, Stella, Musa, and Tecna screamed. "you are right, this is bloom and was the original leader of the winx before Layla and also the first one" Faragonda said. "Ms. Faragonda you didn't say anything about this and I cannot be their leader again and I think they know 2 reasons and 3 reasons I know that they caused why which I will not say" Bloom said. "I know but I have decided and enjoy class" Ms. Faragonda said heading out. "Miss Bloom can u introduce yourself" Palladium said. "hi I am bloom, I am from earth, and I am the fairy of fire" bloom said as she kept looking down. "Please can u tell us how u created the club and how u were their first leader and the true one" a girl asked. "I think I should let the winx explain that, aren't I right after what u did" bloom asked.

"Fine, we created this when we were 13 and back on earth, we 4 knew we were fairies but we always though bloom was a human until today of course. When we were 16 we came to alfea and live here and left bloom on earth with a simple letter explaining we needed to move and that we had to attend a boarding school" Stella started. "And here's the letter (Bloom copied the text and put it on the board with my magic, amazing since they couldn't do it yet) you can read it if u want". All the fairies read it. "Like the letter says they will contact me and stuff and guess what that never happened they completely forgot about me" bloom said. "that is true, but every time we tried to contact you but we couldn't" flora said. "oh yah how about all the times I tried, all the times I needed u guys, or the times I needed your support, like the time mike and Vanessa died in a car crash huh do u have a reason then, you could have visited me I am sure u get breaks and stuff but no, another time with Andy when he… never mind, but the main point is u weren't there" Bloom said. "wait a minute why did u call ur parents by name and not mom and dad" Stella asked. "Reason number 1. They disowned me when they found I had powers but my sister helped me 2. U weren't there when I found out I was adopted and 3. I found my real biological sister who is supposedly dead" bloom replied "any who u can continue with the talk sir we will have our argument later" bloom said and erased the board. Palladium then continued his lesson about Sparks and Bloom yawned. Palladium said to bloom "since this seems bored to u mind answering all my questions about what I was gonna teach" 'sure" bloom replied

Blooms POV

"what used to reside in sparks before the ancestral witches?" Palladium asked.

"the Great Dragon which created the magical dimension with its Dragons Flame. The Dragon Flame used to be passed from every generation to another in the royal family of spark before it was destroyed by the witches. Everyone thinks the power has been lost for what about 17 and a half years but that may not actually be true" I answered.

"who was the recreation of the great dragon?" Palladium asked.

"you mean still is because the princess of sparks is still alive and living somewhere. The youngest princess of sparks after Daphne is the recreation of the Great Dragon, and I think u need to check your mail I had to give u from the headmistress before asking me next question. I know what is in there since she trusted me with this info since there are reasons this next question of yours need to be a secret" I replied smirking and gave him the envelope. He opened it and read it and looked shocked. "it needs to be a secret, so u will ask to have to ask me or Ms. Faragonda later. Now give me the letter since u are done" I said and he handed me the letter. I took the letter and created a ball of fire and burned the letter to ashes. "now your next question" I said. He asked me a whole lot questions about sparks I answered freely and with no problems. Everyone stared at me and were wondering how I knew all this if I was from earth. "I know all this because my sister told me and taught me everything I need to know before I came here" I said to everyone. Later class was dismissed and everyone went to what they want and bloom went to her dorm to get settled.


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting Old Friends

Chapter 2

Blooms POV

As bloom was headed to the dorm she remembered about Roxy and that she was to a fairy but an earth fairy. I decided to go to earth to pick up Roxy and then settle in. I decided to tell Ms. Faragonda first and headed towards her office. I went to her office and knocked on her door. She said "come in" and I went in her office. "How can I help u bloom" she asked me.

"My friend on earth is a fairy too, winx know her but don't know she is a fairy. We found out at almost the same times, but the difference is she is an earth fairy meaning she is from earth and not the magic dimension. During last year when I missed my freshman year I helped her revive the fairies on earth and help return the magic there. We succeeded and the magic there returned. I was hoping that Roxy could come her she is the same age as me but she feels like a sister to me. "I said.

She replied "of course she can come and u will share a room with her in the winx dorm. She is winx right (I nodded). I didn't know that magic returned there but thank you for telling me about that and I thank you for returning the magic there. Can u tell me what kind of fairy she is and on what level? I forgot to ask you what level of your transformations are you on? Most students here will get their charmix this year".

"Roxy is the fairy of animals. We both are on our Beliviex powers we earned our charmix after a month we got our first transformation. I believe we had to get our enchantix by saving someone, she got her's by saving her dad and I got mine because I revived sparks, but we decided to keep it a secret for a while. By we I mean my parents working on spark to get everything running, Roxy and Queen Morgana Roxy's mom, and Roxy's Dad. Roxy is the princess of Tir a Nog. We got our believix by making people on earth believe in us so I am pretty sure we are advanced then all the girls here since you can't earn believix here." I said.

"whoa, I understand why u didn't tell me about sparks an I thank u for the information. As u can see I spoke to Daphne and she told me u know everything taught at Alfea, so you will be teachers here on the history of the earth fairies together but u will still live with the winx who only have their winx so far and keep the level of transformation u are on a secret. You can leave after u are finished and bring Roxy here and u can fill her on everything I told u and I won't be needing to meet her. I would like u guys to teach the 3rd years who have their enchantix or will still working on it about the history of the earth fairies. You can tell them about your adventure and how the magic on earth returned and u are allowed to tell them what level u are on. Please do tell them not to share this with anyone but themselves and that u are their teachers as a secret. Do not tell them u are from spark, but say u are from earth when they ask" she told me.

"thank you Ms. Faragonda we won't disappoint u. But I have one request and that is that I am not the leader of the winx club and we are not in it till me and Roxy are ready to go back. She nodded and I went out her office and out the school. I was on the campus outside and I created a portal back to earth. I remember how Roxy's dad became like my after mike disowned me. I went through the portal and on earth.

 _On Earth_

 _I came out the portal in Roxy's house in the living room. I saw everyone watching a movie to I went next to dad and cuddled with him and Roxy looked jealous so I stuck out my tongue at her. I know we are still childish but who cares. Roxy came to the other side of dad and sat there and we both cuddled with him and he laughed at our childish manners. We finished the movie and I told them about what Ms. Faragonda had told me. Roxy agreed and after helping her pack we decided to go back to the dorm to settle in and since Roxy had the same schedule as me she didn't need to get one. We ate dinner and then left or alfea. I opened up a portal and we both went through it._

 _Back at Alfea No POV_

The winx went to their dorm thinking bloom would be there and expected to talk to her. But they noticed she went to Ms. Faragonda. They figured that she probably has some questions so they decided to wait out in the quad outside. After 10 minutes bloom also came out to the quad and they saw that she opened up a portal and went through it. They were surprised because they have to be at least at enchantix to open a portal. They figured that her sister probably they didn't know about taught her. After she left Layla came to the quad and asked them "So u guys have anything to tell me about, including why my position as leader is gone and that Stella didn't create the winx club or anything u hid from me?".

They all sighed cause they knew it was time to tell her everything including Roxy. The winx told her about how they lived on earth, created the club, the members including Roxy and bloom. They also told her about bloom who created the winx club and was the leader. That they were the most popular ones in their school. How they left Bloom and Roxy with just nothing but a note telling them about how they had to move. Layla was mad at them but eventually forgave them. It took them the whole time to explain and by the time it was time for dinner. They had dinner in Magix and went back to their dorm hoping bloom would be there. They were chatting in their dorms till they saw a light from blooms room. They decided to check it out and saw that Bloom and Roxy were there with their stuff.

 _After bloom and Roxy came back to alfea_

 _Blooms POV_

Me and Roxy transported right into my room with our stuff. After a second we saw the door open and saw the winx come in and stare at Roxy in disbelief. Well that was expected since they didn't know that she too was a fairy. "Can u guys go out we still have to settle in and deal with it that Roxy is a fairy alright. And u would have known that if u stuck with us instead of leaving us. I talked to Ms. Faragonda and she said I don't have to be your leader or that me and Rocks don't have to be a winx till we forgive you which will take a long time right sis" I said and Roxy nodded.

"what do u mean sis?" asked tecna. I frustrated a groan and Roxy replied for me "she means that we are sisters and u would know that if u were there for the last year when everything in the world decided to happen to us. I mean seriously I can forgive u after some time but it will too hard for bloom since too much stuff happened to her specifically. But we will try to be your friends again alright". I thanked her for that after all of them left us to settle in. We took 5 minutes to settle our rooms and I took her to meet Ms. F. Ms. F seemed to like Roxy and we both decided to tell us everything that happened over the year to us in more details and how Roxy's dad took me in after I got disowned. She seemed surprised by this which I expected. She then gave us our teaching schedules and the class room we taught in. She told us we will start teaching after a week so all the 3rd year students knew about their new class but not their teacher. All she told them was that they came from earth to teach them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blooms POV

All Ms. Faragonda said about the new mandatory course to the 3rd years are that they are fairies from earth. I was thankful for that because no one could know that we are teaching that class, it would be just embarrassing. I was about to go and ask if any of the 2nd years are taking the class because it was optional for them. I did the same routine every time I need to ask her something. She announced the new class over lunch yesterday and everyone was asking if we knew who the new teachers will be and we nodded. Then they asked us who it was and all we said was we can't tell and that it will be a surprise. I went inside Ms. F's office and asked her "Are there any 2nd years in the class headmistress? If there are can u tell us who it is so we can be prepared?". She replied "there are only 5 2nd years in that class and they are the winx". "thank you, Ms. F," I replied.

I went out her office and to my dorm where I met Roxy and asked her "Roxy, do u want to come with me to meet mom and dad I am 100% sure they will happy to see u again" as I was closing the door. Oh no I thought as I turned since all the winx were there with confused faces. "what do u mean mom and dad, I thought Mike and Vanesa died" musa asked. "I mean that I am going to meet my birth parents, and they love Roxy and they think of her as their 3rd daughter they never had" I replied to her. That's when Roxy came out her dorm "Finally, so u coming?" I asked her. "Duh, do I ever miss a chance to be pampered and spoilt by your parents like u do with mine. It's simply called payback" she said. It was true after all I got pampered by her parents and got lectures by mine like she got lectures from her parents and she got pampering from my parents. "I know that. I do it all the time to u" I said. "Can we come" Layla interrupted us.

"NO!" me and Roxy screamed, then we looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Why can't we, we already know Roxy's dad why can't we know your parents. You know we are royalty and we can command u to take us with you" Stella said. Me and Roxy looked at each other and bust out laughing again and everyone looked surprised at us at our reactions. "By the way guys, we are princesses too by birth (all the winx looked at us amused like we were lying). Roxy is the princess of Tir a Nog and you don't need to know from where I am princess of so u can't command us. Plus, I am at a higher status than u guys and from one of the most powerful kingdoms" I replied to Stella. "What!" they all screamed at us. Can't blame them but time to go.

"Let's go" I said to Roxy and she followed me to the quad where we waited for a red fountain ship. Headmaster Saladin knew about me and spark so he told me I could use a ship at any time. The shaft of the ship opened and there was Cordatorta since none of the students could know the secret. We went on the ship and we left and I knew the winx were staring at us leave but I didn't care. We went to Red Fountain first since we had to drop Cordatorta and then we left for sparks.

At sparks

We just reached sparks and we went in and all the guards bowed to us. I was pretty sure our rooms were ready me and rocks had our own rooms here and we also had a room we shared together with was amazing. We went to the throne room since I knew my parents were there. We reached the the throne room and opened the doors and went inside, our parents were surprised to see us. They came to us and hugged us. We hugged them back of course, then the rest of the evening we had fun with them and told them about our childhoods. When it was time to go back we said our byes and went back to alfea on the ship and my parents gave me my own ship to drive so we wouldn't have to use red fountains. I minimized it and put it as a charm on my charm bracelet Roxy gave me on my birthday. Then they told us that they were ready to announce that sparks had been revived so they sent out an anonymous letter to everyone including the media, the royal families and all the schools in the magic dimension. They told me that they would announce me as their crowned princess and they would announce Roxy as their god daughter and we needed to get dresses. And that there would be a ball in exactly one week.

At alfea

When we reached alfea we saw that everyone was in the quad and that Ms. F was going to announce something. She announced that they got an anonymous letter that said that sparks were revived and that there was a ball in one week. She also said that they had the day of the ball off and that everyone would go to sparks together. Me and Roxy decided to make our own dresses since everyone will be looking for a dress. When we went back to the dorm I realized we will have to start teaching right after the ball. I heard that everyone in the Magic Dimension was going since no one wanted to miss this of course. Even everyone from earth that were fairies were also coming. Roxy asked me to make her dress for her and I agreed since she has no fashion dress at all.

A week later

Roxy and me were getting ready in our dorms and I had created our dresses. We technically were checking if everything was right.

Roxy's dress was a light mint color elegant off shoulder neckline ball gown with flowers designs on net on a mint colored background on the top and a plain gown on the bottom that was a light mint color with some net designs with a normal mint color near the bottom with spaces in between with a Dimond set and her hair was in a tip bun, she also wore silver heels. She looked really pretty. She had a simple dress because she didn't really like heavy dresses.

My dress was Royal Blue Ball Gown Dress with a Charming Off Shoulder Cap Sleeves Beading Satin Floor Length. Mom and Dad had told me that my dress had to be a bit complex. I also wore a heavy diamond set with it and glass slippers _(Authors Note: Cinderella I know but I wanted to do it so badly so don't judge me)._ We both wore a little make-up and not too much.

We went out our rooms and saw that everyone including some boys we didn't know where there. Everyone looked in our direction and stared at us. "Bloom, Roxy these are specialists from red fountain. This is Brandon my boyfriend, this is Helia Flora's boyfriend, this is Nabu Layla's boyfriend, this is Riven Musa's Boyfriend, this is Timmy Tecna's boyfriend, this is Sky he doesn't have a girlfriend, (then the door opened and we saw Andy, me and Roxy gasped, then Andy looked at us surprised and guilty), and Andy he has a girlfriend but we don't know who it is. Why did u gasp when u saw Andy? Where did u get those dresses, they are so pretty?" Stella said.

"Bloom I am so sorry can u please forgive me?" Andy asked me. I looked at Roxy and she nodded at me, I looked back at Andy and said "Fine, but only one more chance". "Thank you and by the way if u guys want to meet my girlfriend she is here today and right in this room" Andy told everyone. I snapped my fingers and we were dressed up like we were every single day. I walked over to Roxy and whispered to her what mom and dad told me. They said that "you will come with the rest from Alfea but in your everyday clothes and then get ready after you get here with magic so keep the look u want ready. She nodded.

"Everyone my girlfriend is Bloom" Andy told everyone and they all looked surprised except for me, Roxy, and Andy. The only people who knew was Roxy's family, my parents and us two in fact my parents even approved of him. "Andy come here, me and Roxy need to tell u something" I said. He came over to us and I filled him in on everything including that I will change his tux to white which I did with a click of my fingers.

"Can I ask u something? YAY we finally get to meet your girlfriend Andy. And where did u get those dresses and why did u change out of them even though we are leaving right now" Stella asked.

"Bloom made these dresses for the both of us and including everything with it even the hair style and jewelry with it" Roxy said proudly and I blushed. "Roxy, they didn't have to know that u know" I said embarresed. "we changed out of our dresses for a reason you will find out soon" I said. I clicked my fingers again and we were wearing our dresses from high school prom which were fancy but not that much in fact they were too simple, but who cares.

We headed out after some time to the Quad and waited to be assigned to a ship when I saw a special ship there with my name on it. Then I remembered that they said they would send a ship for us to leave before everyone. I turned around grabbed Andy and brought him next to Roxy and then I said "You guys go ahead I need to do something before we aboard a ship". I then told the 2 to follow me and we went to the headmasters of the two schools and told them about how we have to go separately in the ship from domino because we need to reach early to domino to get ready there. They agreed and I Roxy and Andy to come with me and got on the ship from domino and we were ready to leave after we settled in the ship


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Blooms POV

We left on the ship and reached sparks before anyone else.

Layla's POV

I saw Bloom and Roxy come out of their rooms in their dresses. We looked at them surprised then they looked questionably at the boys. Then Stella introduced everyone to each other that lead to questions about why she and Roxy gasped seeing Andy, and about their dresses. For some reason Andy asked Bloom to forgive him which was weird and she did forgive him. I am confused and I look at everyone else wondering if I missed something but they were surprised too. Then Andy told us who his girlfriend was while Bloom and Roxy changed out their dresses and said something to Roxy. I saw that later bloom called Andy told him something and changed his suit color. Then Stella of course had to go back to her second question about dresses. We were surprised when we found out bloom was the one who created them. Then bloom and Roxy changed themselves into other dresses. Weird. After we went to the quad, we saw a sparks ship with blooms name on it. We all stared at it surprised, then bloom grabbed Andy and said they had something to do. Then they left and we went on the ship. The 3 didn't return so we waited for them. Then Ms. Faragonda asked if everyone was on the ship. Stella spoke up and said "Where are Bloom, Roxy, and Andy, they are not here yet". Ms. F replied that "They had to do something so they will meet us there". I was surprised they weren't coming with us. I mean everyone was staring at their dresses I mean they are beautiful all of them. I can't believe bloom created those, bloom has a better sense than Stella. Then we reached Sparks and went in the castle and waited for everyone to arrive and for the ball to start. I saw that everyone except the royal families had arrived. Then after some time I saw they started announcing all the royal families.

"King and Queen of Solaria"

"King and Queen of Eraklyon"

"King and Queen of Tides"

"King and Queen of Andros"

"King and Queen of Linphea"

"King and Queen of Nightly"

"King and Queen of Zenith"

"King and Queen of Marigold"

And all the other royal families.

Then to our surprise came Andy and he stood near the stairs as if waiting for someone.

Then at last came the "King and Queen of Sparks" and "Queen Morgana of Tir a Nog"

"The people of the magic dimension I call you to say that sparks have been restored and that we were waiting for a moment to announce it. You may have the question how did sparks restore and when it happened. You see sparks was restored a little over a year ago and we have been working secretly with Queen Morgana to restore Sparks and Tir a Nog. Another question is how Queen Morgana is here. We both are here because of our daughter who had survived our downfalls. You see Queen Morgana is the godmother of my youngest child the wielder and recreation of the great dragon, and me and Marian are the god parents of her daughter. They 2 together restored sparks and the earth fairies. I am proud to present our daughters Roxy and Bloom (then they came down the stairs wearing the ball gowns they were in the beginning). This is Roxy my goddaughter and this is bloom my youngest daughter and the next heir to the throne of sparks". King Oritel finished. Everyone looked at the princesses surprised because they had seen them over Magix, at Alfea, and sometimes on the realms we went for field trips. I was surprised myself because I never expected this. They were more surprised at what they were wearing because they looked absolutely pretty. "Queen Mariam may I ask you where you got their dresses. They are absolutely stunning" Queen Luna asked. Everyone saw that bloom blushed a very dark red. "I do know who created the dresses. But, Queen Luna you may want to ask Bloom or Roxy that, I cannot answer for you" Queen Mariam said. Everyone looked towards the two princesses, Bloom looked down, Roxy looked at Bloom to see if she was going to answer but then sighed. "Your Majesty the answer to your question is very simple. It is Bloom who designed our outfits from top to bottom from scratch" Roxy replied. Everyone looked at bloom surprised. "These are very good Princess Bloom" Queen Luna said. "thank you, your majesty," bloom said embarrassed. "Let the ball begin" said bloom as bloom opened a portal from where Klaus Roxy's Dad came at least I think. Bloom nodded at him as Oritel and Roxy came towards them. "Nice to meet you Klaus it has been a long time" the king said as they emerged in their own conversation. After a minute they nodded at each other and went to their god daughters. Then Bloom and Klaus started dancing as Roxy and King Oritel danced then slowly everyone started dancing.

No POV

The dads were dancing with their god daughters, then they switched and danced with their own daughters. After a while Andy came to Bloom to ask her to dance. She accepted and they danced for some time before going to sit down. Bloom went to where Roxy was and started talking to her. After a while, Queen Luna came to here "Excuse me Princess Bloom may I talk to you" she asked. Bloom nodded.

"Where did u get the inspirations for the dresses?" Queen Luna asked.

"I only took what I liked, Roxy liked, her favorite colors, what may look good on her, and how she wanted her dress to be. I have made dresses for ourselves many times. I could show u some if you want me to right now" Bloom replied. Queen Luna only nodded and bloom clicked her fingers and her designer book for planning and designing with the finished pictures. She gave the book to the queen and she flipped through it and said "These are really good Bloom. Can u make me dresses if I ever need one" she included. "of course, anything for you your majesty" said Bloom. She nodded and gave the book back to bloom and said "I better be going" she said. Then the ball proceeded and then after a couple hours the ball had ended and everyone but Bloom and Roxy returned home since they decided to stay for the night in their own rooms. No one knew they had their luggage there and expected them to return with them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blooms POV

Me and Roxy went to our rooms in the castle and slept after the ball since we were very tired. The next day we woke up and headed back to alfea and saw that everyone in alfea was already in class, so we headed to class. We went to Wizgiz's class first and when we entered everyone stared at us and I knew why, it was because of what happened at the ball. I just realized that we have to teach a class after we leave this class, oh great I thought. We sat down in the back and we didn't need to take notes since we already knew this stuff thanks to Daphne. Oh, I just realized we still have to find a way to restore her and one of the ways I found was to earn sirenix and the wish of sirenix but we don't need a new formation right now. Then class was finally over so we headed to the class we were teaching and when we entered we saw that everyone was already there. Me and Roxy decided to just start the background of why the fairies on earth disappeared and we will go into detail later in the next class. When we entered we saw that everyone stared at us and we said "hi guys we are the teachers for this class". "So, we will start today with talking about the black circle" Roxy said and for an hour we told them who they were and what they did and their reason for stealing the magic of the earth fairies. We didn't tell them their weakness because it would lead them to know what transformation we are on. We made it clear that no one can know we are teaching this class for reasons. When the class ended we went back to our dorm and decided to rest for the rest of the day since we had it free today.


End file.
